1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computers and more particularly to charging batteries of laptop computers.
2. Description of the Background Art
Computer systems come in many shapes, sizes and computational ability. For persons who work in designated locations, a standard desktop computer may be sufficient to fulfill that person's needs. However, for a user who travels frequently and needs computing power in those travels, a portable or laptop computer is desirable.
Laptop computers are characterized in that the entire computing functionality is incorporated into a single package. That is, the motherboard, hard drive, disk drives, CD ROM drives, keyboard and display are all packaged in a compact device typically weighing less than ten pounds. Laptop computers are fully functional in that they may execute the very same programs, for example word processors and spreadsheet programs, as full sized or desktop computers. Laptop computers have a battery that allows for remote operation of the laptop even in locations where alternating current (AC) wall socket power is not available.
While laptop computers may address portable computing needs, they are not without their limitations. For example, the keyboards of most laptop computers are a non-standard size. That is, the keys may be slightly closer together and not as ergonomically placed as a standard keyboard. A further limitation of laptops, given the relatively small size, is they only have a limited number of communication ports available. Also, the display devices for laptop computers are typically small, as compared to desktop monitors, to keep the overall size of the laptop computer small.
Of particular relevance to this disclosure, a laptop computer can only operate for a limited time using battery power. This is because a laptop computer's microprocessor, display screen, and other components require significant power to run, and the laptop battery can only hold a limited amount of power. In order to counteract the limited operating time using battery power, many users carry a second charged-up battery. Many users also carry around a somewhat cumbersome AC-to-DC power converter along with the laptop so as to be able to plug into a conventional power socket when available.